Secret of Wildfire
"Secret of Wildfire" is the third episode of Ronin Warriors. It was originally broadcasted on syndicated television during the summer of 1995, and was eventually aired through reruns on the SciFi channel, as well as part of Cartoon Network's Toonami programming block. Summary Ryo revives in a volcano. Anubis is sent to destroy him, but has trouble against the newly revitalized Armor of Wildfire. Synopsis The city of Toyama is in ruins. Mia can't help but notice the quiet. She hopes that the Ronin Warriors can still save the world. Yuli awakens and inquires about White Blaze's whereabouts. Mia tells him the tiger left while she was still sleeping. Yuli thinks he went to look for the Ronins. He asks if they'll be all right, but before Mia can answer, a strange light draws their attention to one of the Swords of Wildfire. They run over to it just as a building collapses right where the two had been standing moments before. Mia notes that the sword somehow protected them. White Blaze returns, insisting that Mia and Yuli follow him to go find Ryo. Meanwhile, deep inside a volcano, Ryo sleeps in a pool of lava. His virtue flashes on his forehead as he awakens. Remembering what happened, he realizes that he has to go find the other Ronins. Anubis watches the destroyed city from the safety of Talpa's castle, cackling gleefully. The other three Dark Warlords mock him for getting carried away with himself, reminding him that he never actually witnessed any of the Ronins dying. Anubis argues that they are no longer a problem, to which the other three say that if it is true, then it was because of Talpa and that they overpowered the Warlord of Cruelty. Talpa appears to stop the bickering. Anubis congratulates him on his victory, but the Dynasty emperor warns that the Ronins could very well return. He shows the Warlords an image of Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze leaving the city with the Sword of Wildfire. Talpa understands that this means Ryo has recovered. Anubis asks for the chance to take him out, and Talpa grants his request, but informs him that he will not tolerate another failure. White Blaze leads the way out of Toyama. Mia doesn't know exactly where the tiger is heading, but she prays that he will take them straight to Ryo. Back in the volcano, Ryo is climbing his way out. Yuli sees that they are being followed by Anubis and the Dynasty soldiers, and he warns Mia. Anubis believes that the two civilians will lead him to the Ronins. The Ancient One watches from atop one of the buildings. The Dynasty soldiers start firing their arrows at the two civilians. The Ancient tosses his staff into the middle of the chase, releasing a huge blast of golden power and saving them. When the gold light fades out, Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze have made it to the part of the city unaffected by the Dynasty's evil aura. Mia locates her car, which is working again, and the three hurry off again, unaware that Anubis is one step ahead of them. Ryo finally makes it to the top of the volcano, only to come face to face with the Warlord of Cruelty. Anubis launches an assault that Ryo is helpless to. White Blaze arrives just in time, and Ryo jumps up to grab his other sword from the tiger, preparing for battle. Mia and Yuli arrive, distracting Ryo long enough for Anubis to make the first move. Ryo is sent flying back into the volcano, disappearing from sight. Anubis thinks he's won, but the Ronin soon emerges from the volcano once more. Yuli notices a change in Ryo. Mia suspects that it had to do with the Wildfire armor having been submerged in the volcano. Anubis' attacks are now useless against the Warrior of Fire. He's even able to repel Anubis' special attack and redirect it back at the Warlord. Anubis finally realizes what's going on and decides to take advantage of it. Despite their best efforts to get away, Mia and Yuli are captured. Ryo attempts to save his friends, but his attempts bring to light a new problem: he can't get near Mia and Yuli without them being burned by the extreme heat the Wildfire armor is currently emitting. Anubis backs Ryo up all the way to the volcano's edge, and then tosses his hostages in. Ryo dives in to rescue them before they reach the lava, removing his armor so that he won't burn them by accident. He grabs them and hauls his friends back to the surface. Catching his breath, Ryo is caught by surprise by Anubis' weapon as the chain wraps around his neck and hauls him to the other side. Ryo attempts to don the armor again, but Anubis stops him. Too late, Mia realizes that Anubis only used them to force Ryo to shed the armor. The Warlord tosses Ryo around quite a bit, knocking him senseless before tossing him back into the volcano, knowing that he won't survive without the Wildfire armor. Just then, Ryo grabs a hold of Anubis and pulls him into the volcano with him. The Ronin lets go and jumps away before they hit the lava, and Anubis uses his chain to swing to safety. The volcano begins to erupt. Anubis uses the rising lava to ride a big boulder out of the volcano. Ryo puts the armor back on and pursues the Warlord to finish the fight. He succeeds just as the volcano blows. Talpa notes that Anubis has once again lost as Kale, Dais, and Sekhmet look on with glee. The emperor is now positive that the other Ronins will return. Ryo knows that he'll need the other Ronin Warriors to defeat the Dynasty. Mia is optimistic that the four are alive and that there is a way to find them. Yuli agrees. The Ancient One watches from a distance, pleased that Ryo understands what he must do. Continuity *Mia, Yuli and White Blaze begin the search for the Ronin Warriors, who were separated by Talpa in "Glory for Anubis." *This is the first episode where Ryo's kanji is translated: Virtue. *Anubis has failed the Dynasty for the second time. Title The title is a reference to Ryo and Anubis learning about the true power, or secret, of the Armor of Wildfire. Cast ::: Ryo of the Wildfire — Matt Hill Mia — Lalainia Lindbjerg Yuli — Christopher Turner Talpa — Mina E. Mina Anubis — Paul Dobson Kale — Richard Newman Sekhmet — Ward Perry Dais — Matt Smith Narrator/The Ancient One — David Kaye Quotes "Oh, Ronin Warriors, I hope you can still save us. We're doomed without you." — Mia worries about the fate of the planet. "The power of the Dynasty put me into this volcano, but my armor's protecting me from the heat. I've got to get out of here and find the others." — Ryo's objective upon awakening. "I don't know where you're taking us, White Blaze, but I hope it's to Ryo." — Mia and Yuli follow White Blaze out of the city. "Hey, Mia, those big guys - they're back again." — Yuli notices Anubis and the Dynasty Soldiers following them. "Let's find Ryo before something else happens." — Mia should know better than to say things like this. Yuli: "Mia, he's changed. What happened to him?" Mia: "I think his armor must have gained power from the volcano." Yuli: "Huh?" Mia: "Ryo's armor is the Wildfire. The volcano's heat will power him to fight this Dark Warlord." Yuli: "But will it work?" Mia: "The power is described in the legends. It's our only hope." — Yuli and Mia, on Ryo and the Armor of Wildfire. "What's going on here? He's different, stronger..." — Anubis starts to put two-and-two together... "What's happening to me? I'm on fire from the inside out, but my body is more powerful than ever!" — ...as does Ryo. "So that is why Anubis threw us into the volcano, so Ryo would have to shed his armor." — Mia, just figuring out the Warlord of Cruelty's plan. "Hot enough for you, big guy?" — Ryo pulls Anubis into the volcano with him. Cultural references * Goofs Animation Mistakes Dialogue Mistakes English Dub Mistakes Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors Trivia *At the end of the episode, the Narrator notes the Wildfire armor as the "Armor of Jin," which is Ryo's virtue in it's original Japanese form. See Also *The Armor Gear, Raging Fire's Secret Category:Episodes Category:Ronin Warriors